Marvin Jones
Los Santos |death= July 19th, 2012 |hidep= |race=African-American |gender= Male |height= 187 cm |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |skin=Black/Coloured |hidec= |family= Sherwin Jones Taquanda McClam Jamarr Jones Raheem Desmund † |affiliation=The Arrington Organization The Stack Special Crew |hideg= |businesses=Crew Lieutenant Drug Dealer |vehicles= }} Commonly known as Marbles, Marvin Jones was a fairly known drug dealer and crew chief of the now dormant Arrington Organization. After several failed attempts to reorganize his own crew, he was murdered in cold blood by several Russian mobsters, during a parley session. Earlier Life First Days Marvin, as most of his current peers, was born in the crime and poverty ridden projects of the Idlewood-Ganton region. Nominally, Marvin avoided the usage of drugs and alcohol, as bestowed by his father Sherwin Jones, though he himself had been suffering from alcoholism. This, however, didn't keep him away from the criminal hobbies most young "want-to-be" gangsters encounter. Doing lookout positions for drug dealers, running messages and buying snacks for the older community members was a day to day life, earning Marvin measly, yet first income. It is important to note that Marvin could not effectively distinct these groups of drug dealers at that time, but it's clear they where either apart of the early Arrington Organization or The Wayford Crew. His cousin, Jamarr, lived as a foster child to a mid-income family further away from the core projects, though he always looked up to Marvin due to him having his own parents, no matter how monetary wealthy. The two boys occasionally caused small time trouble, meeting Raheem Desmund as the duo attempted to tag a slum, supposedly as a dare. Direction Other than his poor grades and seldom visited classes, Marvin did receive a primary education diploma, and his father attempted to enroll him to a public high school afterwards, though with a failure. During these teenage years, Marvin grew more weary of the proposed plan of life, as he contemplated his life ending in a shoe factory accident. He severely lacked motivation to continue his education further, and dreamed of devoting his life to a more lucrative career. His friend, Raheem is mostly responsible of urging Marvin to begin stealing bicycles and even cars, thought Raheem never held the upper hand in their discussions. His cousin Jamarr simply joined in, though he had a more stricter discipline due to his foster parentage. They eventually stole a dozen of bicycles, and in the midst of Christmas eve, 2009, stole a four door sedan, selling it off to a Russian chop shop. Marvin's earlier teachings of "proper" life still followed him throughout these wrong-doings, though they faded away over the years passed, as his father got caught during a daring stickup attempt on a small time drug crew, receiving a list of several charges that lead to his imprisonment. King and Associates Joining the Crew Joined by his friend Raheem Desmund and his cousin Jamarr, the three went about the streets of Eastern Los Santos, looking for odd jobs. While cycling around Idlewood, the trio was talked up by Mostafa Amr, who straight up invited them to business of drug pushing. Intrigued by the sudden offer, and lusting for money and a chance to step up further than measly car jackers, Marvin and the gang accepted the deal, only to be summoned moments later by the drug corner's chief. Soon after, Marvin was selected as the leader of the group by Zeffross Townsend, and was the first of them to actually be apart of The Arrington Organization drug business. Marvin thought highly of the corner enforcers, and looked up on them with a sense of rightful respect. Although risking his entire career and his life, Marvin managed to impress the leadership by demonstrating obedience and a proper "count" (income gained from drug dealing). He also gained the nickname "Marbles". "Uhuh, Marv ain't gonna do. Marbles. Yeah, that's the shit". Gun Point After spending weeks in the new drug circle, Marvin was called upon by Lamarr Timmons, and was brought up to his apartment. Inside, Michael DeAndre was held suspect of treachery and false dealings by the crew, led by Zeffross Townsend. Marvin received a Glock 22 from Ross, and was given the ability to judge the fellow dealers loyalty. They said, that Michael had bought or sold invaluable amounts of drugs to a "white boy", supposedly of Irish descent. Although intriguing, during his brief days within the corners, Michael had good relationships with Marvin. Thus, the so called traitor was forgiven, and Mike could also keep his position as a hopper. So far, Marvin never actually understood the real reasons behind this sit down, and as weeks passed, the crew had forgotten this event even took place. "I know how you niggas feel, and I would have done the same thing, but shit, give me another chance, mayne.." Second Judge Marvin was puzzled by the severely harsh attitude that some of the other higher ranked pushers showed towards Mostafa Amr. The mentioned was constantly beat up, stabbed and insulted, yet he still kept his loyalties to the group. Marvin kept himself out of the passive aggressive conflict, avoiding the chance of him being called to "judge" once again. On May 25th, Marvin entered the car of Benjamin Covington, and moments later, the plan to finally execute Mostafa was formed, at least for Marvin and Raheem. Mostafa Amr was tricked by his peers, using a fabrication that the crew will do a drive by against the Crips. Marvin, in the end, was again forced to hold a fellow drug pusher by gunpoint, but this time the situation ended with fatal consequences, as Mostafa fell to the ground in an alley way, with a single shot to his forehead. Upon investigation, Marvin had shot three times towards the target, missing two. Only hours later Marvin justified his own actions, telling himself that Mostafa was causing too much trouble, and had to be dealt with, even though their relationship was friendly to say the least. This event, in contrast to others, set itself to be a permanent one, as even the most notable crew members, such as Zeffross himself, could not fully forget their part that day, constantly making sure that no words get out of the cold blood murder. "Don't tell nobody what happened to Cheapstafa, aight? He just gone, that's all." Grove Street Beef Following several incidents with a few petty drug pushers that were attracting the crews attention, Zeffross Townsend decided to send off a small group of "muscles", in order to take care of the new "gang". Together with Raymond Taylor and Lamarr Timmons, a plan was formed to tail the targets and entrap them. During the brief chase, the targets managed to drive far enough, reaching Pershing Square, thus making the situation harder for the hit-squad. Bold action was taken first by "Daff", later Lamarr and Marvin drew their guns and opened fire against the targets, which included Clint Bily. It is unknown whether the attacked survived, but the hit-squad managed to escape the scene in time. So far, no evidence has been linked to the culprits. It is important to note that this brief "exchange" of gunfire gave Marvin large amounts of experience, also giving him positive street rep for his first "legit" shooting. After this incident, the failure ridden gang collapsed, most of its members either dead or fleeing. Promotion On June 1st, Marvin was recognized for his efforts by the chief, Benjamin Covington. He was made acting "hand" of the crew, thus earning his first stripes on the business. The two had a brief conversation regarding the idle Samuel Bryant. After the briefing, Marvin was introduced to some of the corner boys as their new lieutenant and the chiefs acting hand. It's generally known that Marvin never loudly proclaimed his new authority, only hinting it through subtle orders and advises, thus costing him bold respect, yet earning him friendship and neutrality within the crew, providing a solid income. After gaining his first payday in the new position, Marvin bought himself a car, with the help of Tyrone Charleston. Surprisingly, Marvin had "earned" his way to a driving license, failing the test twice, yet passing on the third time. Some of his peers judged this decision, yet he replied that "getting yourself in a full blown SWAT chase and then getting yourself locked up all because you couldn't flash your license for a second, don't sound too smart." Tar Street Stickup After a prolonged disobedience from the Southside Crips and their feeble attempts to intimidate The Stack Special Crew, Zeffross Townsend decided to retrieve a drug package that was previously sent out to the culprits. Armed with Glocks and Remington shotguns, the stickup crew took one of the crips as a hostage, kicking their way into a house that was supposed to be stashing the groups package. In a heated conversation that resulted in the crip receiving several bullet wounds to his torso, Marvin managed to steal some stashed marijuana baggies. Even though not the original package, it still served as a "payment" for the disrespectful attitude the Crips had shown. As the crew began to leave the scene, multiple police units began to investigate the surroundings, and were about to break in the front doors. After a brief cooldown, the stickup crew evaded the police. Though the suspense had ceased, hours after the break in, the police force performed a fast response raid on the Pizza Stack corner, resulting in the arrests of Raymond Taylor and other by standers. This event marked Hector Ortiz as an "snitch" detective, since most corner dealers thought he blamed and ratted them out, resulting in the arrests. He had previously gained friendship and partial trust from the corner crew, though Marvin never acknowledged him as a friend, always suspecting his true intentions and his loyalties. "Yo, we most def got some kinda package overhere!" Timeout After the various incidents and mishaps with the police, many small time drug dealers arrested or killed, the enforcers and chiefs hiding away in the projects, the corner was dragged in a temporary timeout. It's said that both Benjamin Covington and Zeffross Townsend lived in a complete lockout, eventually leaving the corner to fend for itself. Marvin attempted to rally some of the remaining dealers, without effect. Michael DeAndre perished by the orders of the high ranks, the reasons being "disobedience and stupidity". Although the hit was necessary since "Mike D" fell out of line constantly, it attracted more police investigations. Due to the nature of these events, Marvin also bunkered down in his Liverpool road apartment, using his saved up drug money for private needs and avoiding unnecessary police attention. He feared the potential demise of the whole organization, and mostly spent his days attempting to reach or contact any hiding drug dealers. Rumors went around that he might attempt to take over the corner, though unlikely due to his loyalty to his superiors and growing faith that the upper enforcers will bring the The Stack Special Crew new manpower and protection in time. "Shit's fucked up. Big time." Mending Corners On June 23th, Marvin left for another ride through the Idlewood district, before finally bumping into Pierce Dixon, who was a fairly respected dealer on the crew. The up and coming wannabe gang "Idlewood Hustlers" were occupying the Stack's Corner at the time, but seemingly retreated after the two real dealers settled themselves on the corner. After Crow and Marbles settled the crews affairs, they decided to "set up", thus reopening the drug shop for the first time in the last few weeks. They earned a meager, yet satisfying "count", before a hispanic gangster was murdered on the corner, supposedly by a "bitch whiteboy with a gun" . The money earned from dealing was split on spot by the two men, though Marvin kept the bigger cut in order to maintain a proper count for the chief, Benjamin Covington. Slightly paranoid, the remnants left for a safe house. Although weakened by the recent events, outnumbered and severely outgunned, Marvin and Pierce raised hopes for the organizations survival. Though their presence was surely noted by others, none of the upper enforcers dared to contact them for assistance or instructions. After hearing news of Zeffross Townsends and Wyclef Townsend's apparent rebellion against the notorious Cleavant King, Marvin has not yet decided where his loyalties will lay when the general situation is fixed concerning the actual crew, though it's suspected that he will support the Townsend family. During this time of ruptured ranking and disorganized order of the whole organization, Marvin and Pierce still kept the business running, supposedly saving up some part of the earnings for their rightful chief, although some say the ran an independant organization all together using the remaining product. Marvin denied these accusations, claiming to still be apart of the true organization, not taking risks of getting marked as a "double usurper". "We gonna work this shit out. There's two of us now, so if those clown hustler motherfuckers wanna talk beef, we gonna give them some. Ain't nothing changed, we still on the game, and that still our corner!" The Townsend Plague After the sudden, yet casual reappearance of both Benjamin Covington and Zeffross Townsend, the punctured situation concerning the crew was over. Although still lacking able dealers, and constantly under the threat of King's loyalists, Marvin gradually accepted the Townsend plan, since the current kingpin was meager and constantly rumored as a glutton. It is yet unknown how the plan will unfold, but it's certain that Marvin will be apart of it. Days later the whole plan fell apart, both "street" leaders running away to hide once more, perhaps to wait for Zeffross's dad. Though left with no help again, he has taken up the duty of reorganization. He ultimately failed, due to no other loyalists submerging from hiding, and the numerous gangs and crews showing up to replace Arrington. G'Street Clique Death Loosing all hopes of ever reconstructing the original Arrington crew, Marvin began to affiliate himself with the James family, later getting to know Jason James, leader of the so called "G'Street Clique" crew. He offered help and assistance to the crew, in order to gain profit and regain some strength for hopes of ever again running his own corner. After advising Jason to parley with the local Russian mobsters from Rostovskaya Bratva for peace terms, and to improve business flow, the three men of the gang left for Lennox Projects, Marvin himself quite confident that the mobsters will not do anything drastic. After a short discussion with the Russians, a masked gunman arrived through another back alley, raining down several bullets from an automatic rifle, effectively murdering the three black men. The other Russians drew out their firearms after, sending a volley of bullets at the helpless men. Marvin was shot seven times in his torso, two in his right arm, one bullet grazing past his left arm, one through his knee, finally receiving two fatal gunshots to his forehead. It seems that the Russian murderers kept their allegiances to the newly made Brooks crew, which was at war with the G' Street Clique crew. Although offered a very prominent deal by Marvin himself, the Russians decided to take their chance and eliminate lose ends. Ironically, Marvin had no part in the reasons of this conflict, yet receiving the full feedback due to his critical failure when advising Jason to hold the parley. Marvin did his part in the criminal undeground, though ending his short lived reign of power by a marginal error. He is said to be surpassed only by his father, Sherwin Jones, who will soon finish his prison sentence. Category:Criminals Category:African-American